It is beneficial for a pilot to know the positioning of other aircraft when airborne and the layout of the taxiways and runways when taxing for takeoff or from landing. Traditionally, airborne pilots have relied on ground control for assistance in the location of other airborne aircraft and eye contact with other aircraft within the vicinity.
Furthermore, pilots have relied upon paper charts to gain knowledge of the airport layout, understand the aircraft position within the airport, and to navigate the airport taxiway/runway matrix. More recently, this information has been made available to the pilot by electronic flight bags and electronic chart readers. However, these known electronic displays are typically monochromatic and lack any prominence provided for runways and critical markers that would aid the pilot in discerning between taxiways, runways, and obstacles such as construction and slopes in the taxiway.
As the operation of vehicles, such as airplanes, becomes more complex, it is preferable that the vehicle operator, e.g., the flight crew, be attentive and receive information in a timely manner to ensure proper operation. One means for providing information is a near-to-eye (NTE) display system. A NTE display system is a type of head worn display (HWD) system which uses a visor, a helmet, or a cap to place a display in front of one or both eyes. Typically, the NTE display includes a semi-transparent optical combining element upon which the display symbology is presented. The source of the symbology may be a liquid crystal display (LCD), liquid crystal on silicon (LCos) display, or organic light emitting diode (OLED) display). The combining element allows the information presented on the NTE display to be superimposed on the visible scene. For example, a NTE display can provide a three-dimensional view of a scene outside the vehicle for use by the vehicle's operator even in poor visibility conditions, such as thick fog conditions. However, a sudden turn of the head during normal operations, such as a sudden movement of the head during aircraft maneuvering, may result in an undesirable motion of the displayed image. As the pilot quickly turns his head, latency in known NTE systems results in the conformal image lagging behind the actual image seen outside the cockpit.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and system that smoothly displays conformal images (symbology) that may be more easily interpreted by the pilot. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the exemplary embodiments will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.